Spanish Lessons
by Lady Azura
Summary: After the third try and still no answer, Imogen simply opened the door... and froze. JIMOGEN.


Summary: _After the third try and still no answer, Imogen simply opened the door, only to stop abruptly at the sight in front of her._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This is just smut for the sake of smut.

X

**Spanish Lessons****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"When should I pick you up, Immy?"

Imogen glanced away from the window to look at her father and shrugged. "I don't know. He's not very bright -"

"Imogen!"

"I'm not saying he's stupid. I just don't think Spanish is his forte. Which is why he asked for my help." She clarified.

Her father was silent as he pulled up to the curb. "Have you got your cellular on you?"

"Yes, Daddy." Imogen assured him, rolling her eyes. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before climbing out of the car. "I'll call you later! Bye!"

After watching him drive off, Imogen skipped up to the front porch of her destination and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Clare Edwards answered, wearing only a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, and clearly not expecting company.

"Imogen?" She said perplexedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see your step-brother." Imogen answered simply.

"Umm… okay?" Clare shook her head and stepped aside to let Imogen in. "He's in his room."

"Thanks." Imogen replied, kicking off her shoes before heading up the stairs.

She passed by the master bedroom and what she assumed to be Clare's room, if the pink walls were any indication, before coming to a halt in front of the room beside it. She could hear music blasting from behind the door and knocked a few times. After the third try and still no answer, Imogen simply opened the door, which was conveniently unlocked, and walked in — only to stop abruptly at the sight in front of her.

There, leaning against the headboard with his hand in his boxers, was Jake Martin. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed as he pumped his fist, grunting and groaning. For a moment, Imogen stared in shock, unable to look away. It wasn't until she regained her composure that she covered her eyes with a small shriek.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, shit!" Jake quickly tore his hand out, looking like he was about to die from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" Imogen squeaked. "You weren't answering your door but Clare said you were here and I just thought… oh my God… I can't believe this… this is so humiliating…"

"_You_ feel humiliated?" Jake said in disbelief. "_I'm_ the one who just got caught with his hand in his pants. Trust me, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

"Maybe I should come back another time -" Imogen started, turning to leave.

"No, wait. Stay." Jake called after her.

Imogen bit her lip, her eyes downcast as she made her way over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I, umm… I brought some of my Spanish notes…" She stammered, unzipping her backpack and pulling out her notebook. "I thought we could go over them for a bit… and umm…"

As she glanced over at him, she trailed off, losing her train of thought. She tried to focus on his face, but her eyes betrayed her, dropping to his lap where a faint bulge was still evident. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to look back up, only to tear her gaze away when she saw Jake smirking at her. She'd been caught; he'd seen her checking him out. Imogen wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and never come out.

"It's fine. I'm actually kind of flattered." Jake said smugly.

"Shut up." Imogen snapped, her cheeks burning.

They sat in awkward silence for a what felt like an eternity before curiosity got the best of her, and she spoke again.

"What do you think about when you do that?"

Jake snorted. "You really want to know?"

Imogen shrugged.

"I guess." She said.

There was a brief pause before Jake finally answered.

"You."

Imogen shot him an incredulous look, wondering if she'd heard him right. "_Excuse me_?"

"I was thinking about you." Jake said casually, folding his arms behind his head.

"… _why_?" Imogen asked, once she found her voice.

"Why not?" Jake asked. "You're cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

Jake nodded and Imogen felt her face heat up even more.

"What… what was I doing?" She asked.

Jake threw her a disbelieving look before closing his eyes.

"When we were in class yesterday and you dropped your pencil and bent over to get it… I saw up your skirt." He confessed. "I'm not gonna lie… I kind of wanted to see more, so I was thinking about how I would've cornered you after school… dragged you into a secluded classroom and gone down on you."

Imogen's breath hitched, a familiar heat pooling between her legs as she imagined Jake's mouth on her. Noticing her reaction, Jake's smirk returned and he continued.

"You taste amazing. I fuck you with my tongue and you moan loudly, begging for more." He paused, inching closer to her until he was sitting beside her, his hand resting on her knee and his hot breath fanning over her ear. "So I stand up. Then I turn you around and bend you over the desk -"

_ "_Oh God…" Imogen whimpered, her legs quivering uncontrollably.

"Should I stop?" Jake asked, slowly sliding his hand up her thigh.

"No," Imogen breathed, parting her thighs as she turned her head and captured his lips with hers.

Jake kissed her back eagerly, forcing his tongue into her mouth as his hand drifted higher and higher until his fingers brushed against her damp underwear. Imogen moaned into his mouth, grabbing the back of his neck. Jake chuckled, kissing her harder as he rubbed her through the thin material of her panties, eliciting more whimpers and strangled moans from her. As their kisses grew hotter and heavier, Jake's fingers slipped past the flimsy barrier and touched her, making Imogen gasp and tug at his hair before breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry. Is this too far? Do you want to stop?" Jake asked, concern flashing across his face.

Imogen shook her head before leaning over and sucking on the crook of her neck. Jake groaned, his hands sliding up over her sides and cupping her breasts through her shirt. Imogen arched into his touch slightly, nipping at his skin and letting him fondle her for a few minutes while she focused on her own task. So caught up in groping her, Jake didn't even notice Imogen's own hands start to wander until her hand was down his pants, squeezing his member gently. Jake moaned, bucking into her hand and Imogen smirked, pulling back with her fingers still wrapped around him.

"Want to live out that fantasy of yours, Jake Martin?" She drawled, before withdrawing her hand, much to his dismay.

She got up and walked over to his desk, discarding her shirt before lifting herself up onto it. In an instant, Jake was standing between her legs, grinding against her. Imogen moaned, feeling her skirt ride up. After shoving his books out of the way, Jake laid her back and pushed her underwear to the side before freeing his member. He quickly put a condom on before positioning it at her entrance, and wasted no time entering her.

Their moans filled the room, but were drowned out by his music. Pulling her hips closer, Jake thrust in and out of her slowly, savouring the little noises that left her lips. Growing impatient, Imogen jerked her hips forward, wanting more. Jake obliged, hoisting her legs over his shoulders and allowing him to penetrate her at a deeper angle. Imogen cried out in pleasure, tossing her head back as Jake's thrusts quickened, making her toes curl in delight.

"Don't… ughhnn… don't stop!" She begged.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room, but neither teen minded. Imogen gasped loudly every time he hit a certain spot inside her, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Jake grunted, lifting her slightly and squeezing her ass. As he gave a particularly hard thrust, Imogen came undone, practically seeing stars as her body exploded with pleasure. Her orgasm was enough to trigger his own, and a few seconds later, Jake let out one last moan before slumping forward.

As they basked in the afterglow of what had just happened, the moment was soon shattered when Clare walked in.

"Jake, your dad wants to know if…" She trailed off as soon as she saw them, and promptly spun around on her heel. "Never mind, I'll tell him you're busy."

"Studying Spanish." Jake called after her.

"Yeah. Right." Clare snorted, closing the door behind her.

"Maybe we should've locked the door first." Imogen remarked, moaning softly as Jake pulled out of her and tossed the used condom into the trash.

He walked over to the door and locked it. Imogen raised a questioning brow and he smirked, grabbing another condom and putting it on before turning back to her.

"Time to play out the real fantasy. Bend over." He ordered.

Imogen licked her lips and did as she was told, closing her eyes in anticipation.

oOo

"So, did you have fun?" Her father asked as picked her up later that night.

"You could say that." Imogen replied, glancing down at her phone with a knowing smile.

_**meet me in the art room after school tomorrow.**_ She wrote.

A few seconds later, Jake responded.

_**ill be there**_

"Daddy, I have to work on my art project tomorrow, so I might not get home until after dinner." She informed her father.

"Okay, Immy."

Imogen smirked and texted Jake back.

_**can't wait**_

X

**FIN**

X

**There was no point to this other than I felt like writing some Jimogen smut. Nevertheless, I hope it was enjoyable.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
